


The Prodigal King

by mariesjey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariesjey/pseuds/mariesjey
Summary: A year after the Second Wizarding War, Hermione Granger packed her bags and was never seen nor heard again in the Wizarding World of Britain.Thirteen years after the war, Sirius Black was living the life he was denied in his youth. He is living with his godson and best friend and in a relationship with a witch after his heart.When a new friend was introduced by Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter to their families, how could they deal with this information overload?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	1. Owl Pins

**Author's Note:**

> The world of Harry Potter was created by and belongs to JK Rowling, I just borrowed the characters. Thank you!

Seeing Harry Potter at Platform 9 & ¾ on the start of Winter Break is the strangest. In his many years in Hogwarts, this is the first time that Harry is standing on the platform on the start of winter holidays. But since he has brought his son to the same place at the start of term, Harry Potter thinks that this is his new normal.

Twelve years after the war, Harry Potter is now waiting for his children to arrive from Hogwarts to spend their holidays at home. After many fights, regrets and sleepless nights, the Wizarding World is finally at peace.

Harry, together with his wife Daphne Potter nee Greengrass is waiting with their friends, Ronald and Lavender Weasley, for their children. Nine months after the war, his son James came barreling in after a reckless night of drinking. 

But after caring for Daphne during her pregnancy, Harry found himself falling for the Slytherin and has then asked her to marry. The year after their second son, Albus, came just after Rose, Ron and Lavender’s firstborn. Four years after their youngest, Lily, was born.

Together with the pair of parents are Sirius Black and Ginny Weasley. The couple has an on-and-off relationship for the past ten years. After Sirius was literally spit out of the veil on the evening after the Battle of Hogwarts, he has lived the life he was denied on his youth. 

His relationship with Ginny was first protested strongly by Molly Weasley herself but after her daughter’s tornado tantrum and a threat of bewitching her Celestina Warbeck’s records out of loop, Molly has given permission for them to date.

After two whistle blows, the Hogwarts Express arrived at King’s Cross Station. The students started to disembark and the Potters, Weasleys and Black couldn’t wait any longer for their children to come through.

Teddy Lupin was the first one off the train. He was then followed by James after a suspiciously purple smoke went out of one of the compartments. Then came Rose Weasley with her head always buried on a book and Dominique Weasley with her boyfriend Stephen Wood. And lastly came the bosom friends, Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy.

Both sorted into Slytherin, Albus and Scorpius are each other’s first friend and has kept on meeting and owling each other after meeting in Diagon Alley one summer. This close knit friendship then led on to Harry and Draco’s friendship which then included Ron, Sirius, Remus and Neville through the years. They are usually seen having a pint or two at the Leaky Cauldron on Fridays or on Hogsmeade on a few lunches together.

Seeing their families, Albus and Scorpius run to hug them and welcomed every niceties thrown their way like puppies. After a few moments, Scorpius noticed their new friends walking to the platform and waved them to come.

XXX

Regulus disembarked from the train after his twin, Alphard who was quietly pacing in front of the train.

“Sorry, got held up by a first year.” Regulus said to appease his brother. “Shall we, then?”

While walking, Alfie saw a familiar face standing near his friend Albus who was talking to Scorpius’ father. He blinked once then twice but who he saw never changed. He was hoping it was a mirage or a trick of the eye, but no it never waivered. Alfie then lightly shoved his brother to point the mirage.

“Do you think?” Reggie asked, hope shining in his eyes. 

“I believe so,” was the only thing Alfie could say before Scorpius waved them over to meet their families.

XXX

It took all of Sirius pureblood manners and upbringing to keep himself from gawking at the two boys approaching them. _Why would Scorpius waved two doppelgangers of him over? Who are they?_

Even Harry’s curiosity was piqued when he saw the two students coming to them. They both have piercing grey eyes, wavy black hair and that devil-may-care aura he only saw on his godfather. That kind of pureblood smugness which it seems only the Blacks could carry.

“Hello Albus, Scorpius. I hope that you have a great holiday ahead.”

“Thank you, Alfie. You and Reg too, I hope.” Scorpius genially replied.

“By the way, Mother wants to extend an invitation to tea on the 27th. She hopes that you could come and she can meet our new friends before the holiday ends.” Reggie says while giving a thick envelope to Albus and Scorpius.

“I would like you to meet my family. My parents Harry and Daphne Potter. Rose’ parents Ron and Lavender Weasley. My uncle and aunt, Sirius Black and Ginny Weasley. And my sister, Lily,” Albus introduced his family pointing his hand to each of them. 

“And this is my dad, Draco Malfoy.” Scorpius said introducing his father. 

“It is our pleasure to know you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ms. Weasley, Ms. Potter, Lord Malfoy and Lord Black. I am Alphard Granger and this is my twin, Regulus.” Alfie said bowing to the men and kissing the women’s hands.

“Granger, you say?” spluttered Harry while Ron can’t keep himself from gaping. 

“Alphard and Regulus? Those are… conste… great names. Say who was your parents again?” Draco asks while Sirius was nervously fidgeting with his shirt cuffs.

Before any of the twins could answer though, a sharp ding-ding-ding sound interrupted the group. Reggie flicked his right wrist and his wand came out vibrating. He flicked his wrist again and both the vibration and sound stopped. 

“Jackson’s here, Al. Last instructions please. Let’s not leave him waiting.”

“Oh, right. The time will be shown on the cards on the noon of the 26th. There will be a 10 minute window for you to come over to the manor through Floo.” Alfie said giving instructions to Albus and Scorpius.

“Also, please bring with you your cards when Flooing, that will allow you to pass through the wards. Lastly, the invitation is only for the two of you, no plus ones.”

“I’m really sorry about that Mrs. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. The invitation was strictly imposed by Mother as she has another meeting after that,” Alfie continued apologizing to Draco and Daphne.

“But Mother assured us that she will be extending a full tea invitation to you and the family after the holidays or in the summer. We do hope that you will still allow Albus and Scorpius to attend tea. It is so rare for us to have guests.”

“Of course, Alfie, right? We would still allow them to come to tea.” Daphne said even though she was also curious as to who the twins parents are.

“Thank you for understanding, Mrs. Potter,” Alfie replied with doleful eyes. 

“If you want to owl us, please have your owls wear this owl pins. It would allow them to pinpoint the manor’s directions and pass through the wards. It would also let the staff know that the missives are for us.”

Reggie instructed handing both of his friends a platinum pin engraved with a dragon and a crown with blue and emerald green on its background.

“Masters Alphard and Regulus, I have been looking and waiting for you for quite a while now. Have you given all the instructions needed by your friends, then?” Their trusted butler, Jackson said to the twins.

The twins nodded and handing two pairs of jackets to Alfie and Reggie, Jackson took their trunks and shrunk it wandlessly and put it into his pocket. Meanwhile, Alfie changed his robes into a smoking black jacket while Reggie donned his dark leather jacket making them look like two muggle models straight out of Vogue.

Saying goodbye to their friends, the twins then went through the magical barrier following their butler leaving the puzzled families to their thoughts. 


	2. Spilt Tea

When the Granger twins passed through the barrier, the Potters, Weasleys, Malfoys and a Black then decided to floo to #12 Grimmauld Place foregoing the adults earlier decision to eat in a newly opened restaurant in Diagon Alley for the house kitchen’s silence and secrecy. While the children, especially Albus and Scorpius, were very chatty the adults are all quietly thinking over of what has passed in the train station.

Harry and Ron wanted to ask the boys for the twins’ parents and if they are related to one Hermione Granger, their best friend who they haven’t heard or seen for twelve years. Ginny made a beeline to the liquor shelf Sirius put up five years ago while he leaned over on the table, deep in thought.

This strange silence was what Remus and Tonks walked into in the dining room, in time to Draco and Daphne asking the boys about their new friends.

“Hey, Scorp, how did you know those two boys at the station?” Draco casually asks Scorpius. “I thought Albus was your only friend, son. You never told me about the twins.”

“Yes, Albus, you never wrote about those two boys,” added Daphne turning her attention to her son. “How did you met them?”

“Alfie and Reg?” Albus said. “We only properly met them two weeks ago. We were partnered in a project in Potions and Herbology.”

“Alfie is a Slytherin while Reggie is a Ravenclaw,” Scorpius answered. “It was on a joint project given by Professors Longbottom and Zabini. Those two are always partnered in every class we have with Ravenclaws and they are currently top of our class.”

“Alfie is our roommate but he usually keeps to himself or with his brother, he would only nod to us or the other boys when we see each other in the hallways.” Albus explained. “He doesn’t even talk to us when we are together, as he is always reading a book.”

“Yeah, and all his classwork is always completed ahead of time and perfectly,” Scorpius added, awe in his voice. “And he’s a good flyer too.”

“What about their parents? Do you know them?” Daphne prodded, asking the question on everyone’s mind.

“No, we don’t,” Scorpius answered. “All of our year mates are also curious about that. But Alfie said that they just moved here from Japan this summer as they were required to attend Hogwarts.”

“Reggie said that they wanted to attend Mahoukoutarou or Uagadou, when I asked him-,” Albus added. “-as they usually travel there often. Their mother being one of the benefactors for those schools.”

“And they are two of the most famous students in Hogwarts,” Rose piped in raising her head from her book. “And in the muggle world too.”

“And how would you know that, dearie?” Lavender asked his daughter, in perfect imitation of Molly. “And isn’t it too early for you to know about boys?”

“My dorm mate, Meredith, said so on our first night in Hogwarts.” Rose said matter-of-fact. “She’s a muggleborn and she said that she really wished that the twins were sorted to our house. She was still in shock when she was sorted just after the twins and she won’t shut up about them.”

“And did she say how were they famous, Rose?” Daphne asked kindly.

“They were ‘image models’,” James answered with air quotes. “Ryan said that they are seen everywhere in the muggle world especially in beelbors-“

“-billboards,” Rose corrected.

“Yes, that-“ James continued ignoring Rose’s interruption. “-and on teevee where they are shown to wear clothes that boys our age should buy. They’re basically ‘icons’.”

“Idols. They were known as idols,” Rose corrected again. “Meredith also showed me magazines with them in the pictures featuring colognes and watches.”

“And Miles said, Stephen’s halfblood dorm mate, that they perform as well whatever that means,” Dominique added to the information pool.

“He also said that they are heirs to two most powerful people in the world, a mother owning a multinational realty company and the father who owns a bank which has branches all over Europe and the Americas.”

Dominique’s words has somehow put Harry, Ron and Ginny’s mind at ease. Harry and Ron dejectedly thinking that they can’t be related to Hermione because they know that her parents were dentists. While Ginny stopped worrying when she heard her niece say the word father. 

“The twins are actually one of the professors favorites,” Teddy, the Hufflepuff prefect, said. “Their magical skills were prodigious and has already exceeded expectations. I guess that’s what you could expect from Hermione Granger’s relatives.”

“Wait, what?” Remus asked shocked and confused, spilling his tea. “Who were Hermione’s relatives?”

“Alphard and Regulus Granger,” Teddy replied vanishing his father’s spilled tea.

“The twins they met at King’s Cross today,” Teddy continued waving his arm to the other occupants of the table. “They were Ms. Granger’s relatives, as how Professor McGonagall told us in the staff meeting before the start of term. And we receive a weekly reminder from the headmistress to keep an eye on them, says they look like angels but they are in fact devil incarnates just like their father.”

Sirius Black then stormed out of the kitchen and walked out of the house. Him slamming the door stopped Remus from asking how Minerva knew of the twins.


	3. Flying Teaspoons

Hermione arrived at her family’s mansion a few minutes before dinner began. She already has a headache from a board meeting that lasted until after four o’clock and just wants to eat a meal with her family. After that, she will take a long soak in the bath before sleeping for twelve hours.

But when she entered the Granger Manor’s dining room, she saw her mother’s favored plates floating, the napkins dancing, the knives sparring and the teaspoons flying. She almost missed the tears spilling from her sons’ eyes. Bloody flying teaspoons!

“Reggie, what happened? Why are you crying, my star?” Hermione asked Regulus, the youngest of the twins. He was hunched on his shoulders, crying on the table and throwing himself to her when she neared the table.

“Alfie, please put the plates down, dearest. You’ll hurt yourself,” Hermione cooed to Alphard, her eldest, carefully covering his hand to send her magic to him to not startle the child. When he saw his mother through his tears, he stood up and hugged Hermione as well as his twin.

Hermione hummed to them while placing kisses on her sons’ heads. Her mind racing to seek the reason for her children’s heartbreak. She knows one reason that could dampen her sons’ mood which happened on their first day to Hogwarts – they flood to the headmistress’ office instead of riding the train – but the tears were lessened through the years.

And yet, here they are crying themselves under their mother’s embrace. Hermione was too busy comforting her children that she didn’t notice Regulus Black and Severus Snape entering the room.

Yes, Severus survived Nagini’s attack – Hermione gave him a very strong anti-venom and a fast-acting blood replenishing potion. He lost his voice but after years of research and consultations with magical countries, an artificial voice box was transplanted to his throat in Japan that has allowed him to speak again. 

On the other hand, Regulus’ body was found on the beach at the back of the Granger Manor. He was swept by the tides after the enchantments on the cave broke when Voldemort died while that of the inferis vanished. After Severus determined that he was only poisoned by the Draught of the Living Death, he brewed and administered Wiggenweld Potion and restored his old friend. 

When the two wizards saw the scene, they knew that someone they knew caused the upset. Regulus then went to the kitchen and requested for mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows and servings of strawberry cake, the elves preparing the request knowing that dinner will be later than scheduled. While the younger wizard went to the kitchen, Snape conjured a comfortable armchair to which he led Hermione to sit with the boys still clinging to her.

She raised her head and gave a smile to thank her former professor and nodded her thanks to Regulus when she saw him levitating trays of hot chocolate and strawberry cakes. She whispered to Alfie on her left and guided him to sit next to Reggie on her right without breaking their embrace. 

She started to feed the children small amounts of cake while Severus molded the two mugs into one before putting two straws while Regulus sat on the right arm of the couch smoothing his hands on the children’s backs. This somber mood was what the Lestranges and Antonin Dolohov walked into instead of the usual gaiety of their dinners.

After the Final Battle, Rabastan and Rodulphos were apparated away by Antonin Dolohov, the latter carrying Bellatrix body to be buried after Molly Weasley struck her with the Killing Curse. But due to exhaustion, undernourishment from their time in Azkaban and carrying three extra bodies, Antonin was only able to apparate them on the outskirts of London where Wendell and Monica Wilkins found them. 

After Hermione sent them to Australia, Richard and Helen Granger were able to break through from their daughter’s obliviation and were able to access their much stronger magic again after it dwindled to bits after their daughter’s birth. The couple started to lose their magic after Helen took a curse to save a magical child from his abusive parents and Richard shared his wife’s burden. 

They know that their daughter was in danger and has prepared to get her away from the war. They used their fake identification as Wendell and Monica Wilkins and stayed in Australia for a few months before going back to Britain to reclaim their old home. Two months after they arrived, they found Antonin and the Lestranges on the street and nearing death. 

They brought them back to the Granger Manor, nursed the three wizards back to health, revived Bellatrix and removed the curse on her blood, and restored their minds’ health through therapy and friendship. When Hermione accompanied Severus to the manor, she saw the biggest surprise of her life – the six people she never thought she would see again in this lifetime – and promptly fainted.

When she woke up, she couldn’t believe the miracles that love could work to their lives. Her parents not in Australia, clearly remembers her and can now access their magic. Antonin removing the remnants and scar from his curse on her fifth year and will be teaching her charms, curse breaking and warding. 

Bellatrix, sane and laughing genuinely, and Rodulphus has removed her mudblood scar, the curses and apologized and hugged her. And Rabastan, the child Helen saved from abuse, was her godfather and cured her from the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. And for twelve years they are her family. 

“Oh, what happened to my nephews? Who caused my lovely godsons’ these tears?” Bellatrix Lestrange asked looking to Severus.

“It can’t be him, is it?” she said looking to Regulus.

“We saw dad today, Mimi,” Reggie said, no longer crying. “He was at King’s Cross-“

“With Ginevra Weasley,” Alfie said quietly, his voice cracking from forcing himself not to cry again. “She was holding his arm and she has-“

“-a ring. On her left finger,” Reggie said, tears leaking from his eyes again.

Her son’s words shook Hermione to her core, tears spilling from her eyes. Twelve years has passed and she thought that she has already accepted it, that she can be happy knowing that he is happy. Or that if he saw his sons or knew about them, he will find her and she will finally have a chance. 

But hearing Sirius Black has proposed marriage to Ginny Weasley, broke Hermione’s resolve and in turn her world. 


	4. Oak Doors

A few days after Hermione and her children cried instead of having dinner, Helen and Richard decided that it would be best to cancel the family’s tea invitation to Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. The family knows that hearing more about Sirius Black would be difficult for Hermione and the children especially from two people who the wizard considers as his family. 

On December 20th, Alfie owled Albus and Scorpius that the tea invitation was cancelled because their mother is needed in Australia for an emergency. He has sent an apology and asked if it is possible to visit their new friends instead at their home before the break ends. 

The two young wizards received their letters in Grimmauld Place during breakfast. Albus asked his mother and uncle if he could invite his friends over while Scorpius brought a basket of sweets and pastries the twins sent. Sirius agreed and Harry told Albus to invite the twins as well to their weekly quidditch game at the Burrow. 

On the 27th, Alfie and Reggie stood at #12 Grimmauld Place’s a few minutes after eight o’clock. They knocked on the old oak door and Albus opened the door to welcome the twins and the man accompanying them.

The four of them entered the hall but was surprised to see Sirius, Harry, Remus, Draco and Tonks standing there with wands drawn. 

“Who are you?” Sirius asked his wand pointed to the man with the twins. “And how are you related to the Blacks?”

The man only raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Seriously, brother? After all these years you still don’t know me?” Regulus Black said to his brother. 

“Reg? You’re alive?” Sirius said confusedly, still not putting his wand down. “But how? Harry said that you drowned in the cave when you got the horcrux and let Kreacher live.”

“Ah, you know about that?” Regulus said unimpressed. “Yes, I did stay frozen in the cave with the inferis. When the Dark Lord died, his enchantments broke as well and the tides swept me out of the cave.”

“But we don’t know you’re alive,” Harry said, lowering his wand. “There was no report on it in the papers. Did you even file a cancellation of death in the ministry?”

“Ah, you and my cousin are aurors, yes?” Regulus replied and Harry nodded. “It is understandable that you would doubt me but I have a certification from the Department of Mysteries that I could show you, if you like. But you would never be aware of it, even most of the world, because it’s a Class A file and was handled only by the heads of DMLE and DoM, the Head Auror taking the investigation himself.”

“You’re a Class A? Even Sirius did not make that, he’s just a Class B.” Tonks said in awe before running to hug her cousin. “Oh, I missed you, Reg. Wait until I tell mom about this!”

“Well, if you fell out of the veil after the Battle where many dead people were revived too, that makes you ordinary,” Remus said receiving a shove from Sirius. “Glad to see you back, Regulus.”

Regulus nodded to the werewolf, “As do I, Lupin. And I see your _furry_ problem is not as troublesome anymore, thanks to a much better Wolfsbane.”

It shocked everyone and stopped Sirius on his way to hug his brother. “How did you know?” Harry asked, his senses on alert, and wanting to protect the older Marauder. 

“Did you really think that Wolfsbane was tested randomly?” Regulus said, shaking his head. “The improved Wolfsbane was sent to all the werewolf population especially to Fenrir Greyback’s victims who wants to lead a normal life.”

“Our potions company handles the distribution of Wolfsbane in Europe.” Reggie said, speaking for the first time since they arrived. “We closely monitor the registries to make sure everyone receives their potion every month especially new victims. And Uncle Reg heads our European operations.”

Regulus smiled and nodded his thanks to his namesake. “And I figured it out on my second year in Hogwarts since my brother and his friends were too obvious with their nicknames.”

Sirius now near to where their three visitors are standing, hit Regulus on his shoulders before hugging his younger brother. “I’m so glad you’re back, brother. It has been so long.”

“It is indeed, Siri,” Regulus said, hugging his brother back before whispering, “but if you have looked at the family tapestry, you won’t be taken by surprise… every time.”

Besides Sirius, Remus was the only one who heard Regulus’ words but the tension on the younger brother’s shoulder did not escape Alfie. When the Black brothers separated, Alfie tugged Regulus’ sleeves down to get his attention. The older wizard looked down and raised an eyebrow. 

“Mom said that you shouldn’t have a fight with your brother,” the young wizard said, “seriously.”

Regulus rolled his eyes and patted the child’s head laughing. “Fine, only because your mother insists, doppelganger.”

He then extended his hand to Sirius which the other shook before asking, “Is this too much to handle or are we still invited for breakfast?”

That broke Sirius from his thoughts and stopped to look at Regulus. Realizing his brother made a joke, the wizard smiled widely and led the guests to the dining room leaving Sirius’ barking laughter echoing in the hall. 


	5. A Red Mug

The six adults entered the room with the three children and seated themselves in the table while Daphne was cooking. When she finished cooking, Harry, Tonks and Remus helped levitating the plates of food on the table before sitting as well.

The three guests joined Scorpius and Draco to the left of the table while Sirius sat at the head of the table with Harry, Remus and Tonks to his right with Ron, Lavender and the children. The seating arrangement made Alfie’s heart burn with envy but still gave a smile to greet everyone at the table.

When they were seated next to their Uncle Reg, it was then he saw a vacant chair to his father’s right with a red mug and gold etchings facing away from them. He lightly knocked his twin’s knee and pointedly looked at the mug. Reggie looked to where his brother was pointing and his gaze narrowed.

Harry turned to put another dish to the table and saw the twins looking at the mug. “That’s Ginny’s mug. She leaves early for quidditch practice and goes home for breakfast. She’s Sirius girlfriend and goes in a fit if she has no seat at the table,” Harry said chuckling, “so we placed her mug there to reserve the seat.”

The twins only nodded before looking at Sirius before turning their heads to talk to Albus and Scorpius. The four young wizards talked about their project while the other children and Draco pipes in occasionally.

Regulus felt the twins deflate when they heard about the mug, their happiness to being in one space with their father earlier diminished. He has been studying every people in his old home since they arrived. 

And it didn’t escape his attention that Sirius has been studying the twins closely as well as Remus and Dora. He suspects that his cousin and her husband already knows that the twins were Sirius and Hermione’s sons, if his instinct is correct, and are just figuring the how.

When everyone was seated, they all partake in the delicious breakfast Daphne prepared. No words were exchanged and only the sounds of cutlery prevails in the room. Until Ginny Weasley arrived and burst in the room.

“Oh, breakfast just started! Sorry I’m late it was a grueling practice,” she said while making her way to the vacant chair beside Sirius and Harry. She kissed his brother’s cheek before sitting down and filling her plate. And when she looked up, her eyes widened suddenly.

“You’re the sponsor for Quidditch World Cup, Zoom Brooms. Were you here to give me one of your brooms?” Ginny said to Regulus, her eyes alight with greed, not noticing the two wizards beside him.

At the mention of him giving the witch a broom, everyone looked up from their plates. Regulus rolled his eyes in his mind before answering politely. “No, I just accompanied my nephews who’re visiting Albus and Scorpius here.”

Everyone has really stopped breathing then. Even Sirius whose fork was stopped in mid-air.

“I think you met them at King’s Cross when the their break started. Alfie and Reggie Granger,” Regulus said looking to Ginny, “they’re my nephews.”

“N-Nephews? But they’re Hermione’s relatives aren’t they? T-They’re not Blacks.” Ginny spluttered, dropping her mug to the table. “Are they?”

“What do you think?” Regulus said further goading the witch and enjoying it. He then felt Reggie’s kick under the table and Alfie’s eyes saying ‘really, uncle?’.

“They are my nephews,” Regulus said after clearing his throat, “for me, that is. After the Grangers found me at the beach, healed and cared for me until I can face the world again, these boys are my family. Besides, family is not just about blood.”

“Right you are, cousin.” Dora said smiling before turning to him. “So the Grangers found you? How? And isn’t Hermione’s parents in Australia and were obliviated?”

“Yes, they found me at a beach at the back of their property,” Regulus nodded his thanks to his cousin. “Hermione and her parents found me washed out on the beach while they were taking their morning walk. Richard and Helen helped me with therapy and nourishing me back to health while Hermione and Severus brewed Wiggenweld Potion to wake me up.”

“So that potion was the Draught of Living Death?” Remus asked and Regulus nodded. “And Severus is alive? All these years?”

“Yes,” Regulus, Harry and Sirius said at the same time. Regulus looked to the two wizards who smiled sheepishly shrugging before he continued. “Yes, Severus Snape is alive and he improved Wolfsbane like other potions as our Head Potioneer.”

“I brought a package to Professor Snape once when Hermione has to visit the Ministry,” Harry said to Remus silent inquiry. “She said that it was for a friend… but the professor couldn’t speak then.”

“Yes, he couldn’t speak until recently,” Regulus nodded, “he went through a magical transplant in Japan, it was a hospital that specializes in cursed wounds. As the snake Nagini was originally a witch cursed to be a snake, her venom was a mixture of her blood and magic, luckily for Sev Nagini’s descendant was also visiting the country at the time who lifted the curse from him.”

“Bloody hell, no wonder that snake was smart!” Ron exclaimed making everyone at the table laugh. “But Ginny said you owned Zoom Broom, is that true?”

“No, I don’t own Zoom Broom, Mia,” Regulus said, noticing Sirius’ tightening hold on his cup, “I mean Hermione does. I am the head for operations in Europe.”


	6. Quidditch Column

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and quidditch and a bit of prank.

“Hermione owned Zoom Brooms?” Ron squeaked, “but that’s impossible! Mione doesn’t like flying as well as quidditch.”

“Granger and flying?” Lavender said shaking her head. “That’s impossible and very unlikely!”

“You haven’t read this week’s Daily Prophet issues then?” Reggie asked innocently. “Or Witch Weekly? Or Quidditch Monthly?”

“Don’t be silly, little boy,” Ginny said before continuing condescendingly, “of course, we read them but there is nothing about Hermione Granger there.”

Reggie’s nose scrunched when Ginny called him a little boy but he never lost his calm. He eyed his brother before looking to Draco who was an arm’s away from today’s Daily Prophet.

“Mr. Malfoy, would you please read today’s Quidditch Column? There’s an article about Viktor Krum opening a quidditch camp.”

Draco nodded his assent to Reggie and reached for the paper. He opened it to the Quidditch Column page and looked for the article about Krum. When he found it, he cleared his throat before reading.

“Milo Camp in Britain, Confirmed! by Dean Thomas. Another great opportunity has been opened to quidditch players and fans alike. Today Viktor Krum, coach of the national Bulgarian team, confirmed that he will be opening a quidditch camp in Britain. After the success of the camp in Bulgaria, France, Switzerland, Romania, Italy and Spain he has decided to open another camp in Hampstead with the approval of the British Ministry of Magic. ‘The camp would train the new generation of quidditch champions across Europe’ Viktor Krum said in this interview.”

“The camp is open to witches and wizards at least 8 years old. This camp has a yearly summer training for Hogwarts students and an all-year round exhibition and membership for its adult members. Coach Krum also confirmed that Diego Del Torre, Conquistadors seeker will be one of the trainers for this camp together with Terrence Higgs, Josiah Smith, Adrian Lynch and Zach Ivanova. As its predecessors, the British Milo Camp will also be sponsored by Zoom Brooms and Nivida Quidditch Supplies, as its owner Hermione Granger confirmed in her interview with Quidditch Monthly earlier this month.”

“Blimey!” Ron exclaimed while Draco’s eyebrows reached his hairline and Harry and Lavender could not keep their mouths from gaping. 

“The brightest witch of the age is one of Coach Krum’s friends since their school days and is also the main sponsor for next year’s Quidditch World Cup in Scotland. ‘I am still looking for a location for Ireland but I hope to open both camps in summer and host a cup between the eight camps.’ Coach Krum shared before we ended our interview. We wish Coach Krum success on his endeavor and we here at the Daily Prophet will be looking forward to the new crop of quidditch players in the next years.”

Everyone was quiet in the kitchen after Draco finished reading the article. Ron reached for the paper and he read it again while Harry’s mouth never closed since he heard Hermione’s name. Lavender was quiet and has joined Ron in reading the article while Daphne stood up to refill the empty platters of food. Remus and Dora meanwhile was observing Sirius and Ginny, the wizard’s eyes shines with pride while the witch’s face darkened with irritation.

“I’ve never seen that coming,” Harry said recovering from his shock, now reading the article. “Hermione is many things but being related to quidditch was something we believe is impossible.”

“What does Granger do these days?” Draco asked looking to the twins and Regulus. “Besides quidditch, of course.”

“She’s a member of ICW which requires her to be in Amsterdam all the time,” Regulus answered sipping his tea, “when she’s not in ICW she’s running Granger Group or attending fashion shows with Pansy Parkinson, or rehabilitation programs for magical creatures and families who lost their homes, or galas, events and ceremonies for magical ministries. Her free times are spent improving several potions with Severus and editing the Standard Book of Spells and Magical History for McGonagall.”

“Yes, that’s the Hermione Granger we know,” Daphne said smiling fondly, “even when we’re in Hogwarts she has so many things going on.”

“And she still finishes everything ahead in that frenetic array of activities,” Harry said remembering Hermione from their Hogwarts days. “I mean-“

Harry’s words were drowned by the sound of the floo going off. A moment later, Luna Lovegood entered the kitchen with a basket of vegetables and Daphne rushed to hug her. Putting the basket on the counter Luna settled next to Draco and looked to the twins.

“Hello Professor Lovegood,” Alfie, Reggie greeted.

“Hello boys, nice prank by the way. Very clever,” Luna replied before starting on her toast.

“What prank?” Regulus, Sirius, Remus and Harry asked Luna at the same time while everyone looked at her with varying expressions. 

Regulus was clearly exasperated while Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron and Draco shows curious wonder as well as Scorpius, Albus, James and Teddy. While Rose, Lavender and Ginny looked with a moue of displeasure on their faces, Daphne and Tonks shows fondness. 

“Oh, just letting the victim experience the opposing perspective,” Luna answered fondly in her dreamy voice, “Like Professor Flitwick being six feet tall or Theo opening his mouth to say something silly instead of arithmancy theories. I particularly liked Laurent being chased by dentures around school and Blaise panicking because he became fair.”

Draco snorted inelegantly and everyone chuckled imagining the silly things that happened to the Hogwarts staff then Luna continued. 

“Professor McGonagall really enjoyed that and she was laughing for hours. I guess that’s better than leaving Seamus Finnegan miserably falling for thirty minutes.”

“And much better than putting cat flaps on McGonagall’s classroom and office,” Regulus said absently while stirring his tea, “or sending catnips and balls of yarn through owl.”

“They what?” Harry and Draco said in shock. 

They were already stunned to know that McGonagall laughed and for hours at that. And now someone made fun of her animagus form? Even the Weasley twins shake in her presence!

But Remus and Sirius only burst into laughter. Thinking how the unflappable Minerva McGonagall reacted to that prank made them laugh more and remember their Marauder years in Hogwarts. They haven’t even thought of their favorite professor’s animagus form as a source of prank which is just genius!

“Why did you have Mr. Finnegan free-falling for thirty minutes again?” Regulus asked frowning at his namesake. 

“He’s a git,” Teddy Lupin replied surprising everyone, “he insults Mr. Filch, Hagrid and Grawp. And he threw Mrs. Norris out of Astronomy Tower. What they did was actually quite of fun, Mr. Filch enjoyed it he was wheezing in laughter.”

“And how much did you get, doppelganger?” Regulus asked Alfie to which Luna and Teddy chuckled.

“Five month’s detention,” Alfie replied nonchalantly, “we’ll be finished by the end of February.”

Alfie’s answer shocked Draco, Harry and Ron but Remus and Tonks only shook their heads smiling. While Sirius and Ginny now looks at the twins curiously, studying them. And Regulus only nodded his head before continuing on his food, clearly used to it. 

“Does she know? And how’s Belle doing?” Luna then asked Regulus, nibbling on her second toast.

“Not yet, she’s in Australia, vampire coven,” Regulus answered rolling in his eyes in the mention of Bella’s pregnancy. “And it was an utter and absolute disaster, I wish to never experience that again.”

“Oh, that was terrible. Did they catch the culprit?” Luna asked to which Regulus hummed in agreement. “That’s good news. Ministerial hold or headquarters?”

“Trench actually, and it was good riddance,” Regulus replied and Luna nodded. Sensing the confusion in the room, Regulus looked up before explaining. 

“It was on the news since Friday. A village where an ancient vampire coven has lived for centuries was burned down in Australia by a pureblood fanatic who believes himself as above everyone else. He was thought to be more than Voldemort as he eradicated eleven villages where werewolves, elves, centaurs, vampires and other magical creatures lived peacefully.”

“And where is the Trench exactly?” Harry asked curiously while everyone nodded to Regulus explanation.

“You don’t know?” Regulus asked Harry in shock before nodding to himself as if realizing something. “Well, we do have Azkaban so that would make sense. The Trench is where Dementors come from, it was said to be an abyss closest to Hell and located in the bottom of the deepest oceanic trench in the world.”

“It’s a prison, Harry ran by Dementors and only for the foulest and vilest criminals of the magical world,” Dora elaborated, “it’s like Azkaban but only the oldest magical families who has a seat in ICW could put that judgment. The Blacks, if you want to know, does not have that kind of power but it is a required knowledge in old pureblood families.”

“You said that your mother was in Australia and Hermione was in ICW… are they there now, in the vampire village?” Daphne asked while looking at the twins.

“Mimi was roped by the Russian Minister for Magic to attend the year-end gala in St. Peter’s Square,” Reggie answered, “while mom is in Perth dealing with the delayed deliveries because the cargos were delayed by typhoons.”

“Oh speaking of your mom,” Luna said looking to Reggie, “would you be attending the British Milo Camp?”

“That would depend on the parental talk, professor,” Reggie answered, “which will be held later in March, if I’m right. Me and Alfie are actually pioneers for the Bulgarian camp so if Coach Viktor says that we should attend the British or Irish camp, then maybe.”

“There’s also the question of Viggo and Vina attending,” Alfie said twirling his fork. “Viggo Krum is our age and he has attended Durmstrang this year. His younger sister, Vina is said to attend Beauxbatons this January, if she gets her way.”

“Which is very likely,” Reggie said before remembering something and turning to his twin, “speaking of that, what did we bet on Vina attending Beauxbatons again?”

Alfie looked to his twin and answered smirking, “One of your Ducati models and a week with my laptop.”

“My Ducati model? Am I unconscious or asleep? Why would I agree to give her one of my models? When did that happen?” Reggie asked incredulously.

“Yes, you were drooling, as a matter of fact, when you received the model for last year’s grand prix champion,” Alfie replied before shrugging his shoulders. “But if you want, you can still make a way out of it.”

“Right,” Reggie said absently before turning to Regulus. “Uncle, do you know how much is the overnight cost for an express priority order from Japan?”

“At this time of year?” Regulus asked his eyebrow raised while calculating the cost in his head. “Even if you have it prioritized, namesake, it would still arrive after two weeks. How about you send Jackson there or you can ask Kunimi if he can send it over.”

“No, that won’t do. Jackson hates that,” Reggie said while thinking it over, “and Kunimi-san won’t be able to make it in time. There are many orders for the new Gundam model this year. Why does Vina likes my models? Isn’t that broom enough?”

“Because she likes you and that’s the only way she could get your attention,” Alfie replied unapologetically. “And that’s your clue, she likes you so go talk your way out of it. Maybe you’ll have more chance than someone who only tells the girl he likes ‘you’re beautiful’ in his journal.”

Which shocked Regulus to silence and his expression was split between pulling his hair and throwing his cup of tea in the air before he realized where he was and put his head down blushing furiously which did not escape Sirius’ notice.

“Oh, I think I’ll stick to the man who proposes on the first meeting,” Reggie replied smiling which made Luna giggle.


	7. Firewhiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sirius Black territory...

The day before Christmas Eve, Hermione traveled to Australia with Pansy in an emergency portkey to help rescue the members of a vampire coven. The village that have been home for the Red Vampires for centuries was burned into embers by a purist fanatic that believes that half-bloods and muggleborns should never exist.

Everyone on the team ICW sent says he was like Voldemort but Hermione begged to disagree. She has personally met Voldemort, once while on the run, and the wizard she vanished to the Dementors’ home in the bottom of the Pacific fades in comparison.

Tom Riddle though deranged has a reason when he waged a war against the magical world. He was ignored and belittled by Dumbledore himself, the leader of the light and so to prove he is a wizard he went into the deepest pits of the Dark Arts. Extreme but reasonable and Hermione still shivers when she remembered how the Dark Lord has easily found them in the Forest of Dean after they broke into the Ministry.

_It was Hermione’s turn to keep guard of their tent, she and Harry are taking turns as Ron was still weak from splinching his arm. She has just stood to stretch her arms after seating for two hours straight when she saw Voldemort casually walked into her wards. Hermione was stunned before she fumbled for her wand to defend herself but the Dark Lord just smiled at her._

_He sat near the fire beside Hermione and asked her to sit as well and have a talk with him. And they did talk about magic until dawn, like they have known each other for a long time. He was like a teacher sharing his knowledge with a beloved student but when he offered her a rank within his Death Eaters, she vehemently declined. But instead of killing her or sending a crucio her way, he just laughed and she was frozen in her seat._

_Voldemort, the Dark Lord and the most feared wizard after Grindewald, was laughing at Hermione Granger, muggleborn and friend to Harry Potter, the Fates must be joking with her. But Voldemort continued to laugh which made Hermione touch the horcrux she was wearing on her neck, remembering she carries a part of his soul with her._

_Voldemort noticed it and he stopped laughing. He stood up from his seat and casually brushed the dirt from his robes before sending a spell to Hermione. She has expected to dropped dead then but was confused when she only felt warmth and comfort. She looked to the Dark Lord who was now looking fondly at her._

_“Protection spell, it would keep the darkness at bay,” Voldemort said before turning to the now rising sun, “besides I don’t need it anymore I have achieved what I wanted. To all of them I am a wizard, feared, yes and the most dangerous, but a wizard nonetheless.”_

_He turned to face Hermione again and gave her a genuine smile. “I will see you at the final battle, Hermione Granger. Remember to summon a strong anti-venom and blood replenishing potion from Snape’s stores. And if you will, please bury my ashes near the cove where the necklace was hidden that would release the magic back to the land.”_

True to his words, when she wore the necklace, the consuming darkness of the horcrux never touched Hermione. And so when they arrived at Hogwarts, she secured a strong anti-venom and vials of blood replenishing potion once she got out of the Room of Requirement which later on saved Severus Snape. And keeping to his wishes, after the battle ended she silently summoned Voldemort’s ashes and kept it inside the necklace to bury it, as the Dark Lord never led her astray.

Only one other person besides Hermione knew of that secret and to this day she knew that he has kept it because she also has kept one for him. And thinking of Sirius Black again made Hermione remember all the things she has kept buried in her heart.

_When she met Sirius Black at the Shrieking Shack, Hermione knew that she was in trouble. She was already aware of Remus Lupin being a werewolf but gazing into an abyss that was Sirius’ grey eyes made Hermione realize that her heart will never be hers anymore._

_She acknowledged to herself that she has now a crush on the old wizard but reasoned that it was natural for a young witch like her. Although she has added two years to her age after her excessive use of the time-turner, Hermione felt that she was still too young to think of love like that of her parents. But on the summer of her fifth year when she stayed at Grimmauld Place, she has closely gotten to know the man behind the wizard and has irrefutably fallen for him._

_She experienced her first heartbreak on Christmas of the same year when the Weasleys spent the holiday in London when Mr. Weasley was hospitalized. On Christmas Eve, she wanted to wish Sirius a Happy Christmas and give her gift personally but has lost all her confidence seeing him fondly looking at Ginny Weasley. Back then she thought that it was because of the girl being in love with Harry but now, years after Hermione realized how wrong she was._

_Losing Sirius to the Veil was one of the most painful memories Hermione has, although she never saw him fall through it. But waking up to see her best friend crying, she already knew and she has kept her regret of not telling the man that he is loved by one more person than he knew of. And so when Sirius Black fell from the Veil back to the living, she has sworn to never live with regret again._

_Deciding to take her NEWTs in the Ministry instead of in Hogwarts, Hermione like Harry and Ron never returned to school. They also have moved in with Sirius to Grimmauld Place with Remus, Tonks and little Teddy. Harry and Ron has dived straight into auror training where Tonks has accompanied them but Hermione has chosen to take correspondence courses to earn her NEWTs while researching in the vast Black library how to undo her parents’ obliviation._

_It was there that Sirius discovered Hermione’s closely guarded secret – she was not a muggleborn. Sirius was shocked to see that she was able to hold the books cursed by his ancestors against muggleborns and half-bloods which made him missed the sofa and ended sitting on the floor. The noise made Remus ran to the library as well which gave him a firsthand experience of Hermione’s hair trigger wand reflexes._

_That made her ran away from the Black Townhouse for weeks and dedicated her time in pestering Severus Snape in his home in Spinner’s End. Through Remus’ persistence and entreaty, Hermione came back to Grimmauld Place after the two Marauders agreed with Tonks as witness to never reveal her true heritage even in death. And that’s when Sirius started to treat her like an adult and they became close friends._

_Their friendship grew into familiarity and then into intimacy. Sirius and Hermione needs no words between them to know what each other required when they are together and they do chores together like a well-oiled machine. It never escaped Remus, Tonks and even Harry’s notice, she was sure, but they have let the budding relationship grew naturally._

_One night when Harry and Ron were away in a stakeout and Remus, Tonks and Teddy were visiting Andromeda, Sirius stumbled on a melancholic Hermione in the library. She was quietly drinking firewhiskey while she looks absently at the slowly dying fire. She shivered slightly and so Sirius stoked the embers into a roaring fire again and that is when Hermione has revealed all her secrets to Sirius._

_The reason for hiding her pureblood heritage, her research on magical restoration for years, her obliviating her parents and sending them to Australia, her talking to Voldemort while on the run, her saving Severus Snape and keeping him alive in his old home, her looking for the cove to bury Voldemort’s ashes, and him gifting her the entire Slytherin library that was hidden in Riddle Manor and the Gaunt Shack._

_She bared all her secrets sans her feelings for the wizard. And Sirius, in turn, bared his soul to Hermione. How he lived through Arcturus and Walburga’s mistreatment and Orion’s negligence as a father, how much he loved his brother and his regret in not trying to save him from Voldemort’s clutches, his regrets of going after Pettigrew, his time in Azkaban and while on the run until he was forced to return in his childhood home, and his love for one Lily Evans._

_He told her of how he fell for Harry’s mother when he met her for the first time on the train, of how he tried to get her attention and failed because he was James’ friend, of how he hexed or jinxed other students or even James when they were mean to Lily, of how he listened to James confess his love for Lily among his friends in their fourth year, of how he wants to kill Snape for hurting Lily so much when he called her a mudblood, of how he worked to be Lily’s new best friend, of how he helped James win her heart forever, of how he orchestrated James proposal to Lily, of how he walked as Lily’s man of honor and James best man during their wedding, of how he watched Harry longingly while she looks lovingly to James._

_After commiserating and sharing their long-held secrets, that night they fell into bed together tangling the sheets with passion, seeking for a release only each other could give. That night was the start of many that sometimes even lasted into mornings making them more intimate with each other, strengthening their bond and relationship, or so Hermione thought._

_It was one late morning on Easter break and Hermione walked into the kitchen late for breakfast. There was Remus and Tonks busily tending to Teddy, Ron eating his second breakfast, a timid Daphne Greengrass who Harry checks once in a while, and a laughing Sirius with Ginny Weasley. She was not surprised to hear Tonks announced Teddy’s first accidental magic nor Harry’s announcement of being the father to Daphne’s child._

_What surprised her was Ginny Weasley sitting on what she fondly named her place and chatting quietly with Sirius Black. Her heart jumped to her throat in hearing Sirius’ laughter, it was different from how he laughed with her or with Remus or with Harry. And the fondness in his eyes while he looked at the witch squeezed her heart further, she was never the recipient of that look even if she was screaming Sirius’ name in the throes of passion._

_That was her second heartbreak and the start of many where Hermione seriously questioned her sanity for still being in love with one Sirius Black. During the Easter holidays, Ginny stayed with them in Grimmauld Place and not even once did the wizard went near Hermione or indicated that he remembered her._

_After starving for a whole day when no Sirius showed on the library’s doorstep to pester her for meals, Hermione has taken to keeping alarms every five hours to avoid death by starvation. She was just glad that Kreacher was gracious enough to feed her even after meal time. Her new routine without Sirius bothering with her continued on until before the first anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts._

_She was already confident that she will take Outstanding results from her NEWTs and with three libraries in her disposal she is sure that she can safely reverse her parents obliviation. Preparing to turn for the night, Hermione was surprised to see Sirius standing on the library’s doorway. She looked at him before shrugging her shoulders and returned to putting the desk back in order._

_Once the desk was cleared, she quietly made her way out of the door but Sirius stopped her. She looked up to him to ask why but seeing the uncertainty in his eyes made Hermione stop and decide to led him back to the couch. She lit the fire in the hearth again before she made her way to the liquor counter behind the desk and poured two glasses of firewhiskey._

_Whatever the man’s problem is, he clearly needed Hermione or he won’t go seeking her. They both sat in silence for minutes mulling on each other’s thoughts until Sirius opened his mouth. He asked Hermione how well she knew Ginny Weasley and she almost threw her tumbler at him._

_Her traitorous heart was hoping that Sirius would say that he misses her and he was sorry for ignoring her for weeks. But no, he told her that he fancies Ginny Weasley and has asked her advice on wooing the girl! That’s when Hermione resolved herself to a decision she’s considering for weeks._

_Sirius Black deserve a shot at his happiness after what he has been through and if that means helping him win Ginny’s heart, Hermione will help him. That’s when she realized that she has truly and madly fallen in love with Sirius – hook, line and sinker – and there’s no getting out of it in this lifetime._

_Swallowing her heart back, Hermione told Sirius everything she knew of Ginny Weasley and has given him pointers and ways on how to get the girl he fancies. Between refreshing for her NEWTs, perfecting the wand movements for undoing her parents obliviation, helping Daphne in her last trimester of pregnancy, and helping Sirius in his plan to woo Ginny, the following weeks became a blur for Hermione._

_In those weeks, Hermione and Sirius became close again but without the intimacy. Although it hurts to be not the woman Sirius likes, Hermione relishes every moment the wizard spends with her and treasures her last moments with the man she loves and her friends. She was zealously storing each memory like a niffler knowing that once her NEWT results arrived, she will be moving out of Grimmauld Place and avoiding Sirius Black for good._

“Hey, Mia you’re in Sirius Black territory again,” Pansy Parkinson said to Hermione after she snapped her fingers to get her attention. Hermione snapped out of her thoughts before hugging Pansy.

“Thank you, Pei,” Hermione said while Pansy hugged her back, “I needed that. It was a disastrous week since the twins came back from Hogwarts.”

“Well, that’s what we get for being hopelessly in love with a Black,” Pansy said to her making Hermione laugh. “Art said he wants to move forward and he plans to meet with his brother soon. Why don’t we try that Mia?”

“If he was really able to face his brother and make peace with him and who he considers his family, then I would start planning for your wedding with one Regulus Black,” Hermione replied making the woman she considers sister for twelve years giggle and blush. “But if that really happens, then I think I would also give it a try.”


End file.
